(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a bathroom tap, and more particularly to one that is provided with a cased mechanism of tap control valve for the regulation of cold and hot water allows back-to-back installation in a single wall without altering the existing cold and hot water pipeline.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The configuration of a cased tape as referred in the present invention is basically as illustrated in FIG. 4 with the installation method as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. Wherein, a water control valve 1 is encased into a wall with a cold water supply line and a hot water supply line of the water control valve 1 respectively connected to a cold water pipe 3 and a hot water pipe 2 buried in the wall so to allow both of the cold and hot water enter into a water temperature control unit 30, wherein, a spindle exposed out of the water temperature control unit 30 is used in the assembly of a knob mechanism to execute control and regulation of the delivery of both of the cold and hot water. A delivery switch 16 is provided to control the on and off of the delivery and the amount of the delivery, and the hot and the cold water so mixed is then delivered through a primary delivery pipe 14 to the tap or through a secondary delivery pipe 15 to a shower head (the description of such delivery being related to a prior art, thus not repeated here). However, though the water control valve works fine when it is installed only on one side of a wall, problems of use or installation emerge when the installation of the water control valve on both sides of the wall is required. The design of supply locations respectively for the cold and the hot water of the water control valve are fixed while the configuration of the cold and hot water pipes inside the wall are also fixed. Therefore, on the condition that the existing pipeline is not altered during the installation of the water control valve on each side of a wall, a T-joint is forthwith used to separately connect the cold water pipe and two supply lines respectively from one end while another T-joint is used to separately connect the hot water pipe and two supply lines respectively from another end. The two water control valves as illustrated in FIG. 2. In such a layout, the knob mechanism, when turned to its left, delivers the cold water and when turned to its right, the hot water is delivered as is normally the case. However, on the other side of the wall, it becomes abnormal when the knob mechanism is turned to its left, the cold water is delivered, or to its right, the hot water is delivered. The user may have a good chance to get burnt by a sudden gush of hot water. To avoid this, an additional pipe may be connected to each supply line to either water control valve that further crosses to be connected to those pipe lines for the other water control valve to make sure that the way to regulate water temperature is identical on both sides of the wall. However, as the wall area is limited, the work of having the additional pipe is not ideal as the work hours and installation are concerned.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide to provide a water control valve given with an extremely delicate change so to easily achieve the purpose of having the water temperature regulation to be done in the same direction by a mild adjustment. To achieve the purpose, the structure of the present invention is basically identical to that of the prior art by having a body of a control valve and a water temperature control unit provided between two supply lines and two delivery tubes. The present invention is characterized by that a part on the body of the valve used to accommodate the water temperature control unit is designed into an independent guide, while at the center of the body of the valve an adaptation trough is provided to receive the guide and make it adjustable by rotation. Furthermore, the guide is adapted to the water temperature control unit. While two control valves are mounted back-to-back in the same wall, it only takes to turn either one for 180 degrees to change the location of the water temperature control unit for the cold and the hot water. Therefore, the same rotation direction is achieved for both water valves mounted back-to-back with its spindle turned to regulate the delivery of the cold and the hot water. Accordingly, the present invention while solving the problems of extended work hours and complicated installation as observed with the prior art makes sure that the back-to-back installation of two control valves in the same wall is done in the easiest way to achieve the safe and convenient use.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.